Abednedo
Abednedo Species data created by TheSagaContinues user Serfious. Abednedo are a sentient Species native to the planet of the same name (Abednedo) in The Colonies region of the Galaxy. Abednedo are humanoid and mammalian, and their faces feature dangling mouth tendrils and two fleshy nostrils. Abednedos are brown, cream or tan in color. They were a common sight in the galaxy, and were found in multiple, contrasting professions. Abednedos are strong supporters of both the Rebellion and the New Republic, similar to the Mon Calamari and the planets of The Outer Rim. Abednedo Characteristics Personality: A gregarious and clever Species, the Abednedos' curiosity and acceptance of other Species, as well as their skill with languages, make them a common sight in the galaxy. Abednedos are found in multiple professions, including freight crewers, soldiers, bureaucrats and slicers. Physical Description: Abednedo have fleshy nose slits and black eyes, which belonged to sockets that protruded from the side of the individual's elongated head. They also possess dangling mouth tendrils, that are remnants of sensory organs which helped their ancestors to navigate underground in the dark. They can grow hair above their eyes and on the side and back of their heads, which could be white, blond or dark in color. Abednedo have arms that terminated in five digits, and legs that ended in three. Abednedos are brown, cream or tan in color. Age Groups: Abednedos age at the following stages: Homeworld: The planet of Abednedo, home to underground cities and cathedrals. Shortly after the Battle of Endor, the Empire occupied Abednedo, and the planet was subject to a climate disruption array. Languages: '''Many Abednedos are able to understand and speak Basic. Their own language, Abednedish, has its own writing system. '''Example Names: '''Antrot, Ello Asty, Durm Bormo, Bushar, Sowa Chuan, Dazur Dar, Brasmon Kee, Mam Kel, Ilco Munica, Oddy Muva, Awls Ooteek, Roodown, C'ai Threnalli, Toomata Wree, Arno Xan, Slowen-Lo. '''Adventurers: '''A common sight in the galaxy, Abednedos are found in multiple professions, including freight crewers, soldiers, bureaucrats, and slicers. The more notable Abednedo take roles as Scouts, Soldiers, or Nobles, specifically as Pilots or Technicians. Scoundrel Abednedos aren't uncommon either, although an Abednedo Jedi or Force Prodigy has yet to be recorded. Abednedo Species Traits Abednedos share the following Species Traits: * '''Ability Modifiers: '''Abednedos receive a +2 bonus to their Intelligence, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Wisdom. Abednedos are well-learned and versatile, but often give trust to those who don't deserve it. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Abednedos have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Abednedos have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Darkvision: '''Abednedos ignore Concealment (Including Total Concealment) from darkness. However, they cannot perceive colors in total darkness. * '''Conditional Bonus Feat: Abednedos are gregarious, and easily accepting of other alien Species. An Abednedo with Persuasion as a Trained Skill gains Skill Focus (Persuasion) as a bonus Feat. * '''Expert Climbers: '''Abednedos are adept at climbing in their underground homes. A Abednedo may choose to Take 10 on Climb checks even when distracted or threatened. * '''Automatic Languages: '''All Abednedos can speak, read, and write both Basic and Abednedish. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Abednedo